deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Volcana vs Azula
Volcana vs Azula is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description DC Comics vs Avatar the Last Airbender! Two pyrokinetic villainesses duke it out in the ring! Who Will Win!? Interlude Wiz: Flames, in the realm of fiction it is known to be widely used as a destructive ability. And sometimes it falls into the wrong hands.. Boomstick: Volcana, the pyrokinetic thief from the DCAU Wiz: And Azula, the princess from Avatar Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Volcana Wiz: Teena- Boomstick: TEENAGERS..damn teen pop-stars.. Wiz: Well then this may change your attitude, as a teenager the girl Claire Selton proved to be different than your average overemotional human Boomstick: Yep, because she showed the ability to control fire with her mind at that age! Her parents then sent her to Metropolis Center for Paranomral Stu-okay what the fuck. How is this a real thing? Wiz: Well, you never know with DC Comi- Boomstick: This isn’t the comics, this is DCAU. And they say I’m inferior to you when it comes to knowledge Wiz: It’s Metropolis Center for Paranormal Studies now can we just move on. Ahem, they tried to control her power but she was getting spirited away by the government agents working for a program called- Boomstick: Umbrella Corporation. Wiz: Um, no. It’s Project Firestorm as they planned to train her as a living weapon, now with the nickname Volcana. Boomstick: But because of this Volcana was trained, and then she rebelled and escaped. Wiz: And now there was only way Volcana could survive Boomstick: And because this is a supervillain origin, it’s by stealing of course. It just always needs to be something heinus otherwise it wouldn't catch Superman's attention Wiz: Well, Volcana is still a pretty decently powered character for a ordinary human. Her main ability is the previously mentioned ability to control fire with her mind Boomstick: She can create flames, manipulate flames and absorb flames. Wiz: And with the help from that guy who couldn’t stop Playing God she has the ability to fly. And with enough concenration she can enter another form where her flame capabilities are heavily amplified. Though if the concenration is broken she'll lose this form Boomstick: She also has..uhh.. Wiz: Actually, that’s all she has in terms of abilities Boomstick: ..well, that’s lame. Wiz: Yeah. But Volcana has put up a good fight with many superheroes like Supergirl , Batman , etc. Boomstick: She’s even used her flames manipulation enough to chase The FLASH with it. And react to his counter-attack! Wiz: On top of that, Volcana is one of the few members of the Legion of Doom who managed to survive, and has taken out a horde of police and even Darkseid’s Parademons Boomstick: But, that’s where her feats end. Because while she is a tough character with her flames, that’s all she really has. Being a normal human she only has capabilities that a normal human would have. Wiz: Also, she needs oxygen in order for her flames to work. Should she try to shoot flames without it she will pass out. Boomstick: And her final weakness, FIRE HOSES - BECAUSE, OF COURSE SHE HAS THE SAME WEAKNESSES AS ACTUAL FIRE. AND TH-''' Wiz: Boomstick, calm the fuck down. '''Boomstick: Oh fine, but you still can’t deny that it takes some skill to be a supervillain. Yet get in friendly terms with Superman. Wiz: ..well that is until Superman was killed by Toyman and she joined in celebrating his dea- Boomstick: Shut the hell up Wiz, DCAU is already puzzling enough without bringing that into this. SWAT Team: Volcana! Firefly! You’re completely surrounded, there’s no way out! Volcana: How many times have I heard that in my life? Azula Wiz: The Fire Nation, it is one of the- Boomstick: Hold on a second. A “fire” nation. That doesn’t leave anything to the imagination, it’s a population of firebenders. Wiz: Mostly Boomstick, mostly. Boomstick: Then..ugh, whatever. At least it has the firebenders be the royals. Including the princess of the Fire Nation, Azula. Wiz: Born in 85 AG she- Boomstick: AG..AG!? This is Gundam all over again Wiz: Boomstick, just let me do the talking. Boomstick: You owe me a beer. Wiz: *Ahem* Azula is a 14 year old fireben- Boomstick: She’s 14? But I was just thinking about the-''' Wiz: You’ll never get that doctor’s visit done will you. But, being a fire bending prodigy she’s sadistic and manipulative. With the latter she’s demonstrated at an early age. '''Boomstick: Being a fire bender she can bend anything that’s fire. In plenty of different ways, and she can create the most deadly type of flames, Blue Flames Wiz: She can condense her fire and make it cut through solid stone- Boomstick: You know, what doesn’t cut through solid stone these days. Wiz: ..and she can create shields that withstand the full force of four elements at once. But her greatest ability, isn’t even fire at all Boomstick: ..I can bullshi-''' Wiz: It’s lightning. Which even managed to kill Aang himself. '''Boomstick: Nevermind then. Azula’s also skilled in hand to hand combat, and has very fast reflexes. And she’s incredibly intelligent, being the mastermind of the fall of Ba Sing Se. Wiz: But, there’s one flaw about Azula. Sh- Boomstick: She’s a psychotic bitch! Wiz: Well, more or less yes. Also, while she can bend fire. She isn’t exactly fireproof.. Boomstick: But Azula is still a daring strategist and one of if not the deadliest female firebender in the Fire Nation Azula: Well what choice do I have? Trust is for fools! Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me. Death Battle! Fire Nation Night-Time Today was the day that one of the banes of the Fire Nation had just moved in, as hours before this girl moved in. She began her plan to steal many gold pieces from the Fire Lord himself. This girl, was the pyrokinetic villainous Volcana. Volcana saw the safe in the throne room, and tried to break it open. But she heard the sound of flames, and a “Can’t let you do that.” Volcana ducked as the flames were launched at her. And turned around to see the Fire Nation Princess, Azula. “So, you’re this princess of this nation huh?” Volcana asked, to which Azula nodded. “And if you’re gonna be thieving from us, you’ll see why we’re named the Fire Nation” Azula said intimidatingly (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cfiMAfIZM4) To which, Volcana raised her two hands up almost resembling a surrender. Only for flames to erupt in her hands, “Challenge accepted” Volcana said as she got ready to fight. Azula likewise also erupted blue flames in her hands This was gonna be the Female Fire Duel the Fire Nation would not forget FIGHT! Volcana took the first strike, as she fired 2 flaming blasts from her hands at Azula. Azula countered by firing her own flaming blasts back, and uppercutted Volcana out the window. Volcana took flight immediately and fired another blast of flames at Azula, to which she shielded herself from the attack. “And you thought you could get away with stealing from the royals? You’re the most ignorant thief I’ve ever met” Azula then fired more flames at Volcana, to which much to Azula’s dread Volcana absorbed the flames and gained a grin on her face. “Well look who was talking” Volcana mused as she grabbed Azula by the neck. Volcana then tried to roast her, but Azula thought quickly and socked Volcana right in the face. Volcana was forced to drop Azula to the ground, where she landed safely as she began thinking up strategies Meanwhile Volcana quickly began flying downward at Azula without her knowing, and tossed a fireball at her. Azula quickly snapped out of her thoughts and leaped out of the way. “Seems as if you can’t even attack back!” Volcana taunted as she shot another fireball at Azula, she avoided it like before. But this one it seemed to try and home in on her, to which Azula just tried to outmaneuver it. Azula however being that she’s managed to keep up with Aang, wasn’t having too much difficulty and ended up circling behind Volcana and shooting blue flames at her back. Volcana didn’t react fast enough and was struck right in the back. “Don’t underestimate me” Azula stated as Volcana stumbled forward, trying to regain her posture. “Is that all? I thought this was gonna be a good fight, oh well. I shall put you down” Azula mused “Not quite..” Volcana muttered under her breath as she flew back up into the air and began circling flames around Azula, to which she shielded it again but with difficulty. And fired condensed flames. Volcana quickly realized that the condensed flames were coming straight at her neck and absorbed it just before she was decapitated. “You think that can stop me?” Volcana asked tauntingly. “You’re gonna burn in cinders!” Azula responded as she cracked her knuckles, to which Volcana just flew downward. “So you plan to fight me hand to hand huh?” Volcana asked, to which Azula nodded grinning. To which Volcana also gained a disturbing grin of her own, even more so than Azula’s. Azula began getting intimidated by the sudden grin and took a step back to study it, and question what her strategy was. To which Volcana said “Good, now I can really concentrate..” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_0Ev2RNDFo) Volcana then began to get surrounded in a flaming aura, her hair was now just a mass of flames, her skin was now completely red, and her eyes were glowing orange. Volcana was now at her absolute best Volcana erupted two fireballs in her hands and quickly fired them at Azula, to which Azula got struck and let out a shout of agony. And parts of the city block began to get destroyed one after the other. “So easy..” Volcana mused under her breath as she fired a beam of flames, in the shape of a dragon-like figure. Azula set up another shield but she was exhausted enough as it is so she didn’t end up using it. Instead Azula sped off away from the destruction as Volcana began destroying the streets of the Fire Nation, making the destruction set in. “You’re gonna pay!” Azula shouted as she began dashing back at Volcana. Azula bashed Volcana’s face in, which ended up removing her concentration and it ended up making her snap out of her form. Volcana kneed Azula and held her by the neck saying “You little! This is the end!” “The end for you, because I’m perfect!!” Azula exclaimed as she shot Blue Flames at Volcana’s chest which made her fall back a bit. Azula then punted Volcana off the ground and directly into the ocean. Volcana then didn’t process the situation as she was underwater and tried to shoot flames, but she began to loose oxygen as she was about to drown. To which Azula decided to end it by shooting lightning at Volcana, making a direct hit and killing her instantly. K.O! Azula turned back to the ocean, which now cleared the electricity. And Azula gained a triumphent look on her face, “I bet father’s gonna be proud.” Azula thought outloud as she began to make her way back to the throne room. Another foe of Azula’s had bit the dust. Conclusion Boomstick: See? Psychotic bitch. Wiz: This one was a surprisingly even match, though Volcana could render Azula’s fire useless. And had the edge in mobility, Azula had the advantage in every other category. Boomstick: Volcana’s usually used to fighting with her flames, so Azula for sure had the hand-to-hand combat going for her. As well as raw strength and running speed Wiz: Another thing to take note of, is that while Volcana does have fire manipulation and flight. She’s basically a normal human, and Azula’s lightning has killed the likes of Aang. Boomstick: Yeah, and with her amplified form being able to lose concenration fairly easily, Volcana had a shockingly low chance to survive Azula’s lightning Wiz: The Winner is, Azula Who will you be rooting for? Volcana Azula Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) The brutes of Marvel and DC duke it out in a fist fight of the ages, but which has the superior strength? And will end with a smash, or a crush? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015